Kanon na webcam
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Numa missão perigosíssima, o Kanon resolve aprontar... com a webcam! Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot, lemon.


_**Kanon na webcam**_

Saga acordava após mais uma extenuante noite de... de "coisas" com o Kanon. Ainda estava cansado, pois as obrigações exigiam muito de si... e Kanon também exigia muito de si. Porém, mesmo estando cansado, não podia dormir mais. Levantou, retirando o braço de Kanon de sua cintura, e foi ao banho. Não demorou muito, porém, para que o gêmeo mais moço o seguisse...

- Saga! Me deixa lá sozinho na cama?

- Hum... é. Preciso viajar de novo, esqueceu?

- De novo...! A última missão que você precisou cumprir foi há apenas uma semana! Só uma! E você passou quinze dias fora¹! Não tou gostando desse "saldo" de dias que passa comigo!

- Obrigações, Kanon... obrigações!

- Até parece que agora casou com as missões e não comigo! Passa mais tempo com elas! Humpf!

- Calma... além do mais, nesses sete dias você já deu e comeu o suficiente pro mês inteiro!

- Mesmo assim! Quero todos os dias... como antigamente!

- "Antigamente" a coisa era outra. Agora, temos responsabilidades maiores!

- Humpf! E pensar que um dia eu almejei ser Grande Mestre... pudera eu saber como era!

- Agora já foi, Kanon! Bem... vou me trocar. Preciso sair.

- Mas já? Saga! Nem vai me ajudar a lavar as costas?

- Você já é bem grandinho pra se lavar sozinho!

- Saga! Você sabe que nem é disso que eu falo! A gente bem que podia dar umazinha aqui na água, pra "despedida"!

- Kanon! Como eu disse, na última semana você transou o suficiente pro mês inteiro! E se for contar toda a sua vida, já transou o suficiente por umas dez encarnações! Concentre-se no trabalho, e quem sabe esse "fogo" todo não passa!

- Ele nem faz questão de fazer uma por despedida! Pois sim!

Emburrado, Kanon terminou o banho e se enxugou. Enquanto Saga se vestia, ele colocou a roupa às pressas também.

- Kanon... não precisa se apressar. Eu preciso sair, mas você fica...

- Ah, Saga... eu tenho que me despedir de você, né!

- Hum... de qualquer forma, é bom que me acompanhe, pois parece que Atena tem instruções para nós dois. A você também.

- Nem pensa em se despedir de mim! Só pensa nas instruções, nas incumbências... humpf!

Não dando muita atenção ao que o gêmeo falava (e portanto o deixando ainda mais "possesso"), Saga tomou suas coisas, as quais já havia arrumado no dia anterior, responsável como era, e foi até a Sala de Atena, tal como havia sido requisitado. Atrás, esbaforido, vinha Kanon, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do gêmeo mais velho.

Saga fez uma reverência à Deusa, seguido pelo companheiro, e ela correspondeu, pedindo para que eles sentassem em uma mesa à frente de si. Ambos obedeceram. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, os quais ocorreram por mera formalidade, ela começou a falar:

- Pois bem. Saga, desta vez você precisará entrar em contato com uma certa facção terrorista grega, a qual parece que deseja iniciar um novo e perigoso confilto. Você vai se infiltrar como espião.

Saga prestava atenção a tudo, sem dar mostras de medo ou apreensão. Afinal, que arma, química, branca ou de fogo, ou mesmo biológica, seria páreo para alguém com seus poderes?

- Sim, senhora.

- Como desta vez a coisa é um pouco mais séria, precisarei também da ajuda de Kanon, não só como supervisor do Santuário, mas também como força ativa nesta operação.

. O gêmeo mais moço quase sorriu. Afinal, se ele acompanhasse o parceiro na missão, não precisaria mais ficar sozinho! E ele preferia muito mais, homem corajoso que era, arriscar sua vida ao lado do gêmeo do que ficar tempos e tempos sem ele.

- Eu vou junto, senhora? - indagou ele, quase não contendo a alegria que sentia.

- Não, Kanon. Você fica.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a animação de Kanon se desfez na hora.

- Sua colaboração será feita através de envio de força cósmica, daqui do Santuário mesmo. Saga lidará com a parte mais "burocrática" da coisa.

O mais moço continuava emburrado. Como se toda aquela história de guerra nada significasse em face de ficar longe do Saguinha!

- Está bem. Se é isso que me é requerido...

- Vocês dois, apesar de atuarem de maneiras diferentes, precisarão se comunicar diariamente.

Aquilo deixou o Kanon mais animadinho de novo. Comunicar... como?

- Para tanto, deixarei a vocês estas duas máquinas.

A deusa levantou de seu assento, foi até uma cômoda que havia ali perto, e dela retirou... dois "notebooks".

- Computadores! - Kanon exclamou, quase como uma criança animada, porém se controlou logo em seguida. A deusa logo explicou o que deveriam fazer com eles:

- Saga passará todas as informações para Kanon através do computador. Isto vai ser feito pois, apesar de vocês poderem se comunicar livremente através do cosmo, algumas pessoas com poderes mais desenvolvidos podem saber das informações que passam. Para tanto, as máquinas foram protegidas com o sistema anti-hacker mais seguro que há disponível. Saga, este é seu. No local onde estará trabalhando, há dispositivo wi-fi de internet. Pode usar para se comunicar comigo ou com qualquer outro Santo de Atena tanbém. Kanon, este é o seu. Espero que se comuniquem numa frequência diária e me passem um relatório no fim de cada dia. No mais... é isso. Saga, boa sorte. Espero que volte bem ao Santuário.

O gêmeo mais velho apenas assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de submissão às ordens dela. Mas para Kanon aquela frase final soara tão mal... "Espero que volte bem ao Santuário". Dava-lhe uma impressão de que ele poderia não voltar. E então? E o casamento? E as fodinhas? E todo o resto? E o Saga nem pra pensar nisso, nem pra se despedir decentemente! O Saga, sempre tão seguro de tudo!

Resignado apesar da irritação, Kanon tomou seu "laptop" e seguiu para a última despedida antes de Saga realmente sair. O carro já estava na porta do recinto. Antes do mais velho sair, Kanon tomou seu braço com a mão livre e o fitou nos olhos.

- Saguinha... promete pra mim que volta!

- Claro que volto, Kanon! Que bobagem!

- Vai embora sem nem me dar um beijo...?

- Kanon...! O carro está esperando...!

- E eu que vou esperar mais ainda?

Sem ter uma permissão, Kanon tomou Saga a um beijo intenso e longo. Era como se quisesse tomar uma parte de Saga a si, para que ficassem juntos mesmo após aquela separação.

- Hm... Ka-Kanon... tá, tá bom...! - com muito custo, o gêmeo mais velho conseguiu sair do abraço e dos beijos do parceiro, e foi em direção ao carro. Kanon ainda segurou a manga de sua blusa, até a hora em que não deu mais... e ele teve de largar.

- Saga...! Saga, vê se volta logo! Não me deixa mais sozinho!

O mais velho entrou no carro, fechou a porta e acenou para Kanon. Logo o veículo partiu, e Kanon... não se aguentou e pôs-se a chorar.

- Maldito o dia em que almejei o cargo de Grande Mestre!

O mais novo praguejou, mas nem percebeu que a própria Atena estava logo atrás de si... pois ela também os quisera acompanhar para a partida de Saga.

- Acalme-se, Kanon. Veja, eu vou lhe mostrar uma forma de estar sempre em contato com seu irmão neste período de ausência.

O gêmeo mais moço, pensando que poderia ter ofendido a Atena por dizer que maldizia o cargo que lhe fora dado.

- Senhora... eu não quis ofender, eu...

- Tudo bem, Kanon... entendo o que sente. Mas veja, você já usou uma webcam?

- Uma... o que?

- Sabe usar o computador, não sabe?

- Sim... alguma coisa, sei sim².

- Pois bem. A webcam é uma opção que você tem no messenger. É só clicar em seu avatar e passar a usá-la. Daí você poderá mostrar a si mesmo ao Saga em tempo real... o notebook dele também tem esse dispositivo. Você pode dizer isso a ele hoje, pelo messenger mesmo.

- Sério...?

- Sim. Não é a mesma coisa que ao vivo, mas já ajuda bastante...

- Obrigado senhora... de fato, assim fica um pouco mais fácil!

Atena sorriu, e em seguida voltou a seus aposentos. Kanon, intrigado, levou o computador para sua casa... e continuou pensando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A missão dessa vez era mais complicada do que das outras vezes. Saga dessa vez se infiltraria num esquadrão de terroristas. Sozinho. Como Santo de Ouro, ele sabia bem como se defender de um grupo daqueles sozinho, bem como desarmar qualquer tentativa de ataque. O problema é que ele deveria se valer, desta vez, muito mais da inteligência e da estratégia do que da força, dado que o grupo poderia tomar reféns e ameaçar matá-los caso se sentissem ameaçados. Portanto, ele teria de apresentar comportamento de "civil" por muito tempo... e ocultar seus "poderes sobrenaturais" de todos.

Pois bem. Saga precisava ter sangue frio! E ficava ainda mais difícil com aquela coisa do Kanon! É, aquela coisa de se focar tanto assim na distância! Ora, era difícil pra ele também! Mas... tinha de se conter!

O carro enfim chegou à hospedaria grega onde Saga passaria durante a missão. Adentrou o quarto, tirou o notebook pra fora e começou a examinar as coisas e funcionalidades...

Realmente, havia wi-fi no local, mas ele mal conseguiu lidar com o aparelho, dado que o mouse era diferente e, de qualquer forma, ele mal mexia em computadores...

Entrou no MSN. Realmente... só havia os poucos contatos de que ele precisaria para comunicação corriqueira. Atena, alguns agentes, Kanon... mas o Kanon já estava online?

Assim que viu o nickname de Saga ficar verde, Kanon postou alguma coisa:

Gemini no Kanon diz: Saudadeeeeeeeeeees!

Gemini no Saga diz: Mas já, Kanon? Ora, vá cuidar dos moleques!

Gemini no Kanon diz: Eu não! Você aí, o que já faz no PC?

Gemini no Saga diz: Ora! Preciso testar o computador, não é?

Gemini no Kanon diz: Eu também! Ora vá, Saga, você usa isso de desculpa!

Gemini no Saga diz: Sei... vamos lá, Kanon. O negócio é o seguinte, hoje à noite preciso assistir uma reunião da cúpula secreta de terroristas de Atenas. Vou me fazer de comparsa do "chefão da máfia", entendeu?

Gemini no Kanon diz: Hum... com esse seu porte de gostosão, consegue fácil! Só não quero ver ninguém dando em cima desse pedação de mau caminho que é você! Vá de aliança, besta!

Gemini no Saga diz: Kanon, o assunto é sério! Se eu falhar hoje, a coisa pode degringolar legal! Eles podem matar montes de gente, e até a gente agir, as vidas já se foram! São vidas humanas em questão! Entendeu?

Gemini no Kanon diz: Tá, tá ok... e do que você precisa?

Gemini no Saga diz: Preciso que esteja com a webcam ligada. Sabe ou não sabe ligar isso?

Gemini no Kanon diz: Acho que sei... espera, deixa eu ver...

Segundos depois, lá estava o quadradinho da webcam e o rosto de Kanon em "live action" na caixa de diálogo de Saga.

Gemini no Kanon diz: Saguinha gostoooooooooso, liga a sua também!

Gemini no Saga diz: Kanon, não é pra brincar! Preciso da sua câmera ligada, entendeu? Os terroristas sabem que tenho um irmão gêmeo. Logo, o reconhecerão.

Gemini no Kanon diz: Sabem também que é casado com ele? Que trepa com ele todas as noites? Hein?

Gemini no Saga diz: Claro que não! Olha, Kanon, desisto! Você não sabe mesmo falar sério! Falo com você mais tarde!

Gemini no Kanon diz: Ei, ei! Não vá! Pelo menos me explica o porquê de eu ter que aparecer!

Gemini no Saga diz: Pra eles terem certeza de que tenho um irmão gêmeo. Aí que entra a coisa: eles vão tentar se comunicar com você, para que você aja em prol de uma operação deles. Entendeu?

Gemini no Kanon diz: ...sim. E daí?

Gemini no Saga diz: E daí que você vai até o local, onde eu te esperarei também. O local é cheio de pessoas comuns, vítimas em potencial, entendeu? Portanto, não se exalte! Ao chegar lá, trate-os cordialmente... eles não sabem, não sabem que somos Santos de Atena! Na verdade, devem até achar que isso é coisa de fábula ou desenho animado! Mas de qualquer forma, chegue ao local, com roupas de "civil", nada de roupas do Santuário... e depois nós vamos agir atacando a todos - a todos! - simultaneamente. Entendeu? Se a gente resolver essa parada hoje, hoje eu volto pra casa. Se os terroristas só resolverem agir com essa coisa em um mês, eu passo o mês fora. Em tensão. Pensando que várias vidas estão em minhas mãos. Entendeu por que a coisa é importante? Depende do seu desempenho também!

Gemini no Kanon diz: Tudo bem! Tudo pra você voltar mais cedo pra casa!

Gemini no Saga diz: Tá OK, vou desligar. Depois você fala comigo, tá bem?

Gemini no Kanon diz: Tá OK, Saguinha! Beijo na bunda, bom almoço! Queria te comer agora, mas como não dá...

Gemini no Saga diz: Tá, Kanon, tá bom, preciso me concentrar! Tchau!

Gemini no Kanon diz: Humpf, cara frio! Tchau!

Saga desligou o computador e se pôs a pensar em como agir à noite. Decidiu-se enfim por tomar um banho e depois comer algo, para enfim montar uma estratégia de como agir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo à noitinha, após se arrumar para a famigerada conferência, Saga tomou o computador, colocou numa pasta e saiu. Com discrição, andou até o local e se postou em frente a ele. Um dos guardas do local pediu-lhe senha. Ele fez um determinado gesto com a cabeça, o qual era a senha, e foi admitido no local. Foi-lhe dito que esperasse na sala de espera, e assim ele fez. Assim que todos saíram, o gêmeo mais velho se escondeu, ocultando seu cosmo apenas por precaução de haver alguém que soubesse ler esse tipo de energia lá, e abriu o computador.

Tinha de ser rápido. Computadores com internet só estavam sendo tolerados na sala principal, pois qualquer um na sala de esperas ou num local escondido poderia vazar as informações a terceiros. O local, a propósito, não tinha wi fi... somente havia este dispositivo na sala principal. Porém, Saga, com suas habilidades, conseguiu "puxar" a internet da pensão onde estava hospedado. Entrou no MSN. Logo viu, para sua alegria, que Kanon estava on.

Assim que foi clicar no nickname do parceiro, no entanto, viu que ele já estava ligando a webcam...

Gemini no Saga diz: Não, Kanon, nããããão! Ainda não é hora! Só estou me comunicando com você pra dizer que dentro de dez minutos, mais ou menos, estarei entrando na conferência e você deve se por a postos! Fique on! Mas ainda não deve ligar a câmera, só quando eu solicitar, entendeu?

Saga olhou para a cãmera e viu que Kanon apresentava um semblante não lá muito sério. Saga sacudiu a cabeça.

Gemini no Saga diz: Bem, está de roupa casual e numa sala totalmente branca, sem mostras de estar no Santuário... ótimo! Mas quero ver você levando esse negócio bem a sério...!

Quando foi ver, Kanon estava direcionando a câmera... para o meio de suas pernas. Estava com uma ereção já bem desenvolvida... mas...! O que era aquilo?

Gemini no Saga diz: Kanon! Isso não é hora, a operação vai começar...!

O gêmeo mais moço simplesmente sorriu e, com a mão livre, digitou:

Gemini no Kanon diz: Oras... você não quis me satisfazer na despedida... agora fica difícil de me controlar!

E, sem cerimônia alguma, Kanon tirou o membro pra fora da calça e começou a se masturbar...

Gemini no Saga diz: Kanon! Kanon, que loucura, estamos no meio de uma operação seríssima!

Gemini no Kanon: Un... eu posso gozar rápido, você vai ver...!

Desesperado, Saga não sabia o que fazer. E o pior de tudo era ver Kanon "batendo uma" na webcam e começar a ficar excitado também... como ia se concentrar no que tinha pra fazer?

Não teve outro jeito. O mais velho olhou pra um lado, pro outro... se escondeu atrás da porta que dava acesso à sala principal, ligou a sua webcam também e logo se mostrou para o Kanon.

Gemini no Saga diz: Kanon... isso é arriscadíssimo! Mas você me atentou...! Só não seja louco de ligar o microfone, senão todo mundo pode escutar!

Gemini no Kanon diz: OK... Hun...

Já não suportanto mais ver o rosto atentado do gêmeo, Saga abaixou suas calças ali mesmo e começou a "bater uma" também. Kanon sorriu ao ver o que ele fazia através de seu notebook.

Gemini no Kanon diz: Un... tá vendo, Saga...? Você também não presta!

Gemini no Saga diz: Culpa sua, besta...!

Gemini no Kanon: Un... Saga...! Que saudades da sua pica...!

Lendo aquelas coisas absurdamente excitantes, Saga começou a "bater" com mais intensidade. Kanon percebeu e, a partir de então, eles pararam de digitar, concentrados apenas em concluir o ato.

Mesmo sentindo muito prazer com a estimulação, o momento para Saga era tenso. Ele não ousava se desligar completamente da sala, e por isso tinha alguma dificuldade de atingir algum grau de excitação. No entanto, forte como era, conseguiu manter a ereção.

Felizmente, ninguém chegou a aparecer enquanto ele desempenhava tal atividade escusa. Com o tempo, naturalmente, ambos atingiram um patamar mais "elevado" da coisa...

Gemini no Kanon diz: Ahn... Saga...! Eu... eu vou gozar...!

No segundo seguinte, o rosto de Kanon exprimiu um deleite indizível, enquanto Saga podia ver sua seiva ser expelida e sujar seus dedos, bem como o chão em torno de si. Aquilo excitou muito a Saga, porém logo ele pensou na problemática de arrumar um lugar pro seu próprio sêmen quando gozasse...

Viu uma lata de lixo, ali mesmo, pertinho da porta atrás da qual estava escondido. Foi até lá e continuou "batendo" até enfim gozar, expelindo a seiva na lata de lixo e limpando em seguida as mãos com alguns papéis amassados que se encontravam na lixeira.

Após alguns segundos, ele enfim põde recobrar a consciência.

Gemini no Saga diz: Uhn... Kanon...! Seu maluco! Sorte nossa que ninguém ainda chamou!

O gêmeo mais moço sorriu de maneira peculiar, ajeitando as calças de novo no lugar.

Gemini no Saga diz: Kanon...! Em breve eles vão me chamar! Mantenha-se online! E limpe a "sujeira", pois eles vão te pedir pra aparecer na câmera!

Gemini no Kanon diz: "xoxo", Saguinha. Adoro fazer sexo perigoso com você, mesmo que seja à distância!

Gemini no Saga diz: Tá, tá! Vou fechar a tela! Atenção, hein!

Saga fechou todas as abas e janelas do laptop e o desligou. Após se recompor, sentou de novo no sofá da sala de espera, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Olhou o relógio e viu... que apenas uns dez ou doze minutos haviam se passado. Parecia ter sido mais...

Mais uns cinco minutos, e um rapaz estranho, com pinta de "gangster", chamou a Saga com um simples gesto. Ele assentiu, entrando na sala principal enfim. Teve de se concentrar, intentando esquecer o que fizera há pouco com o Kanon na webcam. Assentiu a todos positivamente com a cabeça, em gesto de cumprimento. Sentou-se na cadeira indicada, e foi atendido pelo "chefão" da gangue.

- Pois bem... - começou o homem, o qual aparentava ter entre 30 e 35 anos, alto, o rosto parcialmente oculto pelo chapéu que usava - o senhor tem ótimas referências na área de sabotagem, segundo constam meus contatos...

Saga se limitou a ficar em silêncio, ouvindo porém sem assentir ou negar. O homem continuou:

- O senhor, senhor Saga... tem, segundo dizem, um irmão gêmeo, o qual poderia se passar pelo senhor em certas operações... é verdade?

Saga se surpreendeu. O homem sabia seu nome, mesmo que jamais houvesse dito nada sobre isso a ele ou a qualquer outro daquele grupo. Mesmo assim, de qualquer forma, não tinha medo daqueles homens. Podia enfrentá-los, e portanto pensou que deveria deixar as coisas correrem, para ver no que elas dariam.

- Sim - respondeu ele, altivo, sem demonstrar sinais de intimidação - Tenho sim. Ele pode nos ser muito útil.

- Parece que seu irmão também tem um histórico bastante variado de trambiques, eh...? Pois sim! Mostre-me seu irmão, e eu verei se posso confiar no que diz...

Saga sacou o computador da mala, ressabiado. Com certeza alguém havia contado sobre o passado de Kanon àquele homem também... havia alguém por trás daquilo tudo que deveria estar infiltrado no Santuário! Mas por enquanto ainda se faria de "civil"...

Abriu o "notebook", ligou, acessou o messenger... e ligou a câmera. Mas Kanon parecia não estar lá, a despeito de aparecer online no MSN...

"Kanon...! Que está aprontando?", pensou, enquanto prestava atenção nos semblantes dos presentes.

O chefe da gangue, estranhamente, sorriu de maneira sinistra... e se dirigiu a Saga mais uma vez.

- Senhor Saga... apenas uma curiosidade! Por que seu irmão gêmeo não veio pessoalmente? Por que teve de ficar lá, no conforto do lar, enquanto o senhor veio arriscar a pele nesta situação tão estranha e constrangedora?

O gêmeo mais velho exprimiu uma careta de indignação, e não se conteve em responder:

- Até parece que quem corre risco aqui sou eu...!

- O senhor se considera muito importante, por fazer parte de uma ordem secreta e obscura como a dos Santos de Atena, pois sim...? Meu senhor! Não se espante, eu sei de tudo! Tenho fontes confiáveis... mas será que o senhor arriscaria a vida das crianças que estão na sala ao lado...?

O Santo de Gêmeos não conseguiu deixar de exprimir espanto desta vez. Olhou para a sala ao lado, pensando em quantas crianças poderiam estar ali dentro...

- São cem crianças - respondeu o homem sombrio, quase como adivinhando o pensamento de Saga - Aquele botão, do lado do qual um de meus comparsas se encontra - vê...? Se ele apertar aquele botão, a sala vai pelos ares. E as crianças também. Imagine que cena esplêndida, membros e órgãos de crianças voando...

Saga engoliu em seco. Crianças! Como, como poderiam ser tão baixos?

- Seu...!

- Não se exalte...! E não se incomode, dado que, caso a sala ao lado exploda, esta continuará intacta. Sim, meu senhor! Intacta... pois tenho proteção anti-explosivos aqui. A tecnologia é uma maravilha, não acha...?

- O senhor não seria tão tolo - redarguiu Saga, sem mostras de medo ou apreensão - Sei que seu principal comércio é o tráfico de órgãos de crianças - isso quando não as vende para a prostituição infantil ou trabalho escravo! Não é só o senhor que tem informações extras sobre mim!

- Sim...! Muito esperto! Só há um detalhe... sabe, essas são cem crianças. Tem muito mais daonde essas vieram. Afinal, o que pobre mais faz é colocar indiscriminadamente criança no mundo...! Não se preocupe! Tenho como arrumar muito mais. E cem crianças... são um preço justo pelo salvo-conduto que espero conseguir do Santuário de Atena. Sim, senhor Saga... o senhor caiu numa emboscada! Pensou que ia nos desarmar, mas quem desarmou quem...?

Saga rangeu os dentes de raiva.

- Pensa mesmo que pode me chantagear?

- O que fará, Saga? Se me atacar, meu assecla aperta aquele botão - e "bye bye" crianças... se me oferecer o salvo-conduto do Santuário, as cem crianças serão salvas, porém a sua instituição terá de fazer vista grossa a meus serviços. O que acha?

- É uma conta interessante - respondeu Saga, sorrindo, para o espanto de todos - Se eu lhes conceder o salvo-conduto, o que acontece? Vocês salvam essas cem crianças, porém matam mais e mais com o passar dos anos, sob a "vista grossa" do Santuário. Se eu atacar, essas cem morrem - e você também, claro, pois se pensa que meu punho o pouparia... - , porém todas as outras se salvam. Parece que a segunda opção vale mais a pena, não? Foi muito ingênuo em subestimar um Santo Dourado, pensando que o subjugaria de maneira tão torpe! Ora, se não perdoei sequer a corrupção de meu irmão, perdoaria a de vocês por que?

Saga se preparava para atacar, mas escutou o choro de algumas crianças vindo da sala ao lado. Não teve coragem... hesitou, dado que, no fundo, se comovia muito com aquele tipo de coisa, por menos que deixasse transparecer...

O chefe da gangue, vendo-o hesitar, não se conteve e riu.

- Sabia que, no fundo, era um coração de manteiga! Tive uma boa idéia em montar essa estratégia, eh? Você não consegue passar imune ao choro das crianças... pois saiba que, caso queira, é só sentarmos nesta mesa e fazer negócio... posso não ser um homem com poderes de dominar supernovas ou de manipular energias atômicas... mas também não sou "qualquer um"... não sou alguém tão reles para que a negociação não seja digna!

Uma gota de suor escorreu da testa de Saga, por conta do nervosismo. O Santuário, cedendo a um acordo com meros terroristas...! Seria humilhação por demais! Mas as crianças ao lado... chegou até a pensar em fingir aceitar o acordo, para ganhar tempo e poder salvar as vítimas... mas não precisou. Primeiro uma, depois duas, depois cinco, depois dez... em breve, todas as crianças estavam na sala onde ele e os gângsters se encontravam. Tinham idades entre cinco e dez anos; as mais novas choravam, enquanto as mais velhas exprimiam um olhar de estranheza ao local.

Exasperado, o líder da gangue reagiu de forma quase passional.

- Q-quem foi que fez isto com os reféns?

Saga, percebendo que aquilo não fazia parte dos planos do mafioso, e pensando enfim que elas estavam a salvo dentro da sala anti-bombas, saltou até o homem que guardava o botão detonator, fez com que ele ficasse desacordado e desativou o dispositivo. Fez tudo isso tão rápido, que quando o chefe da gangue pôde ver que ele se movera, tudo já estava executado.

- Mas... que diabos...?

De repente, ele ouviu uma voz igual a de Saga... porém, vinda de outro canto da sala.

- Você não quis que eu ficasse no conforto de meu lar, não é, senhor Sabichão? Então eu vim!

Da sala onde anteriormente se encontravam as crianças, saiu Kanon. Completamente armado. Até Saga se surpreendeu com a rapidez que ele o acudira, por mais que ele fosse um Cavaleiro de Ouro também.

- Você...! - o chefão da gangue nem sabia como reagir perante o irmão gêmeo de Saga. O resto do grupo, então, nem sabia como reagir. A maioria, em face daquela armadura dourada e brilhante, quis sair correndo na hora, mas nem pôde...

- Sim, senhor! Ou pensou que eu deixaria meu irmão fazer tudo sozinho? E tem mais... não gostei desse seu tonzinho arrogante de dizer que sou "experimentado em trambiques", até porque posso ter tido um passado meio bizarro... mas nunca cheguei tão baixo a ponto de traficar crianças! Aliás... só para garantir que estas suas patas nojentas vão ficar longe delas... Outra Dimensão!

Em uma fração de segundo, toda a gangue - e somente ela - foi sugada por uma fenda fortissima de energia a qual Kanon criara, e tragou toda a gangue - e só a gangue. Saga e as crianças ficaram intactos.

- Prontinho, pessoal! Agora eles vão definhar até a morte, sem comida e sem bebida, numa dimensão qualquer por aí. Legal, né? E aí, crianças? Não fiquem assustadas, o tio Kanon vai ligar pros papais de vocês para que voltem e os busquem! Ah, é... a armadura deve espantar os pais. Bem, posso tirá-la! Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: olá, Saguinha!

- O-olá, Kanon... como... como soube que eu estava aqui?

- Poderia ter dito que foi pelo IP da máquina que te achei, mas foi pelo cosmo mesmo! Foi moleza, nem sei porque te trouxeram de carro!

- Ah, Kanon... não podia dar na vista ser um Santo de Atena!

- Eles já sabiam! Provavelmente tinham como informante algum mercenário dentre os soldados rasos. Eu, como Mestre do Santuário adjunto, faço questão de encontrar pessoalmente esse traidor e puni-lo com minhas próprias mãos! Eh, que foi Saguinha? Eu sei levar o serviço a sério quando precisa, tá?

- Está se vendo... por isso não tinha ninguém quando liguei a webcam aqui!

- Sim... e você sabe... - e dessa vez Kanon sussurrou, para que as crianças não ouvissem - Logo depois da nossa... brincadeirinha... eu já me vesti e parti. Nem banho tomei...

- Ah, tá bom, Kanon... agora, vamos devolver as crianças às suas casas.

- Verdade... e você... para mim.

O mais moço quis enlaçar a cintura do mais velho, mas Saga não permitiu, visto que estavam na frente de crianças... e enquanto esperavam pelos pais das crianças, não pôde deixar de reparar em como a aliança de Kanon ornava bem com a armadura dourada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horas depois, já em casa, após o feliz desfecho da operação e da felicitação de Atena, Saga e Kanon foram "tirar o atraso das umazinhas", mesmo que a última houvesse sido na noite anterior...

Já descansando na cama após o banho, ambos estavam abraçados um no outro, quando Saga resolveu retomar o assunto:

- Kanon... foi esplêndido! Se não fosse por você, não sei como teria saído daquela situação...

- E não é? Lembre disso antes de dizer que eu não levo nada a sério!

- É sério... foi brilhante... eu tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão e seu marido!

O mais moço sorriu, beijando Saga nos lábios em seguida.

- Mas aquilo da webcam, hein... precisamos repetir um dia!

- Não seja bobo! Nem sei como conseguiu pensar em punheta naquela hora tão crítica!

- E você levou tudo a sério e quase foi engambelado, pois sim!

- Ah, Kanon... realmente, o que seria de mim sem você?

- Um Saguinha atrapalhado!

E assim, entre risos, carícias e beijos, ambos dormiram o sono dos justos... sentindo-se bem com o dever cumprido e, por que não, um com o outro.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Saudades"._

_²Vide a explicação dessa loucura em "Comunicado do Saga às ficwriters".  
><em>

_Genteeeeee, o que foi isso? Quase 6 mil palavras? Loucura!_

_Pensei em fazer um plot decente pro Kanon na webcam, só pra não ficar aquele "smut/PWP" de sempre... e aí me sai história de terrorista! Rsssss! Santos de Atena em todas!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que gostem!_


End file.
